Paris, Je T'aime
by atrocitous
Summary: Going furniture shopping with Roxas has it's benefits. And such good benefits. Demyx/Zexion, and AkuRoku if you squint. Don't like, don't read. Reviews very appreciated xD


Demyx/Zexion

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

----

_"C-Comment allez vous?"_

Zexion glanced up from the sketch of a chair he was working on, stony gray meeting hesitant ocean blue. _How are you? _Zexion actually wasn't sure if that's what he said; the words were uneven and foreign as they spilled from the boy's lips. He was blond, his hair undecidedly shaped between a Mohawk and a mullet. Zexion's one eyebrow raised in reluctant intrigue,

"…Bien. Merci." The blond seemed to brighten at Zexion's response, and sat down on the chair across the table from Zexion. The slate-haired male returned to his sketch, tuning out the slightly muted shouting that was most likely coming from Axel and another blond…Roxas, was it? The redhead was probably flirting with his customer, as he usually does. He didn't really know, nor did he care. Out of his peripheral vision, he watched the boy in front of him fidget with the strap of his guitar case.

"Je m-m'appelle Demyx…e-et toi?" Zexion frowned slightly; again, he had to ponder what the boy was saying. _I am called Demyx…and you?_ If this 'Demyx' didn't know how to speak French, he shouldn't. Normally, Zexion wouldn't even care, but the yelling in the background was annoying him and he was really bored out of his mind. Business was quite slow today; apparently, people in France didn't need new furniture frequently.

"Je m'appelle Zexion." Short and concise, his French was crisp with just a hint of an accent. Demyx was smiling now, his elbows resting on the table. At the moment, the blond guitarist decided that the male in front of him was a pretty nice guy. At least he had something to do as he waited for Roxas to pick the new drapes for their apartment and leave already.

"Désolé, q-quand je vous ai vu…j'ai eu à vous parler juste…" Zexion successfully quelled a smirk, but didn't look up from his sketch. '_Sorry, when I saw you I just had to speak to you', hm?_ Surprisingly, he was able to understand Demyx fairly well this time. Perhaps he was just susceptible to flattery…

"Croyez-vous…en les camarades…d'âme?" Zexion looked up then; _Do__ you believe in soul mates?_ He raised an eyebrow again, wondering why the boy asked him that. Demyx stared back at him unabashedly, a smile still on his face. Zexion cleared his throat slightly,

"…Un peu." Demyx grinned; _'…A little.' _He was quite pleased at having taken Zexion off guard; he seemed so mature and stoic. The locks of hair in his eyes didn't disguise what he was thinking of, no matter how much they hung in front of cool gray orbs. Maybe he just needed someone to talk to him more. He was about to say something more, but Roxas burst into the room, face flushed. Demyx and Zexion turned to stare at him curiously,

"What's wrong, Roxas?" Zexion's head whipped over to Demyx so quickly, it was a wonder he didn't get whiplash. So his primary language was English, huh? Roxas turned around to leer at the redhead leaning casually against the doorframe, a satisfied smirk on his face. Roxas' glare single handedly reverse global warming.

"Demyx, grab your things. We're leaving." Roxas swiftly moved to the door, and Demyx yelped, and grabbed a nearby pencil and scrap of paper. He quickly scrawled something and laid it on Zexions' sketch,

"This is my cell number, I hope we'll be able to talk again…for a longer period of time." He spoke hurriedly in English this time, adding the last part as an after-thought. With one last smile, he left and chased after the smaller blond. Axel looked over Zexion's shoulder, looking at the number,

"Hm…so the kid gave you his number, eh?" Zexion nodded, and looked towards the seat Demyx previously occupied. He couldn't help but chuckle; the blond forgot his guitar in his hurry. Axel smirked,

"Well, go get 'im, tiger. Oh, and tell Roxas I'll give him that discount he wanted if he comes by tomorrow." With a mischievous wink, Axel retreated back into the other room. Zexion wordlessly picked up the guitar and stared at the door. With a sudden burst of adrenaline, Zexion dashed out the door, sprinting down the street scanning the crowd for a burst of blond…._There._

He grabbed Demyx's shoulder, and the boy turned around startled. He broke into a stunned grin when he saw who it was. Zexion handed over the guitar, one corner of his mouth tugging upwards,

"…I lied. I didn't believe in them until you came." Demyx laughed, pleasantly surprised that Zexion was fluently bilingual (even his English sounded flawlessly exotic) and Roxas just stared at them in confusion. Zexion turned to Roxas, "Oh, Axel wanted me to inform you that he will give you the discount provided you come by tomorrow." Roxas flushed a dark red but nodded. Zexion turned around but looked over his shoulder at Demyx. The blue eyed boy grinned,

"'Course I'll be there too!" Zexion shook his head and smiled a small smile before heading down the street in the opposite direction. Demyx sighed happily, arms coming up to support the back of his head,

"See? What'd I tell ya, Roxy? Language barriers can't stop love!"

"That sick, disgusting, bastardly, sexy redhead…" Roxas mumbled darkly to himself. Demyx merely chuckled, and slung his arm over Roxas' shoulders walking back to their apartment.

----

OWARI.

A/N: So, I realized this one was actually pretty boring. Oh, well…My first attempt at Demyx/Zexion… I tried to put in some Axel/Roxas xD. I was listening to Anberlin's "Unwinding Cable Car"; go listen to it folks, it's great.

Anyway, leave me a review? And thanks to the people who have read or reviewed to my stories; it means a great deal to me. Thanks so much!


End file.
